Gynecologist
by MsSailorman
Summary: Bella has something known as "hypersensitivity". When she makes a gynecologist appointment, she has no idea what lies in store for her. Dedicated to a friend!


**This is dedicated to a friend of mine because she has to go to the gyno as well. I figured she should have some reading material to fantasize about when she's in the doctor's office. You know who you are. Love ya!**

**I don't own Twilight because if I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction . . . I'd just be writing fiction. ;D**

My leg was popping up and down rapidly while I waited in the gynecologist's office. It most definitely was not my favorite place to be. But there was something wrong down south. I mean, I was no expert, but there was something seriously wrong when I could make myself come by thoughts alone. That wasn't right. Not that I didn't enjoy it in the bedroom, but it got distracting during work when people started to wonder why you were moaning and sweating. I got fired from my last job because someone filled out a sexual harassment form on me. After I'd lost this current job for the same reason, I finally surrendered to my irrational fear of gynecologists and called in to make an appointment.

"Ms. Swan," A Nurse Diesel look-alike called. Her bra was most definitely pointy with a mole and a light moustache on her upper lip.

I shuddered at her ungainly appearance as I got up from my seat, fidgeting as she led me to the place of my nightmares. She opened the door to a claustrophobic room and I nearly gagged when I saw the stirrups on the reclined seat.

I was instructed to change into the thin paper gown and to make myself comfortable on the stirrup chair. I wasn't an expert, but I was reasonably sure it was physically impossible to make yourself comfortable by splaying your legs for a stranger so they could prod around in your reproductive system.

Grimacing at my train of thought, I carefully maneuvered onto the table and kept my legs firmly glued together, refusing the stirrups altogether. Nervously, I wrung my hands together, my eyes attached to the door as I waited for doctor to appear. I just hoped she would diagnose me quickly and maybe give me some sort of pill or something. Had they invented a pill to reduce orgasms? I doubted it. It probably wouldn't sell very well.

There was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal someone I could only assume was the doctor. A disarray of copper hair crowned a flawless face and body. His piercing green eyes captivated me with the depth they held and the variety of shades of green.

After giving him a thorough once-over, I felt the disbelief. A _male _gyno? What the hell? That had to illegal somehow, somewhere. This man was paid to look at a never-ending parade of vaginas. Holy shit.

After the disbelief, I felt the familiar winding sensation in my abdomen. The pleasurable tingle and tightening that signaled an incoming orgasm. Just from looking at him! Oh, fuckfuckfuck.

"You're Ms. Swan, correct?" He asked me with a friendly smile, his voice like velvet.

I almost lost it at the tone of vocal chords. Fearing that the slightest jostle would spring my orgasm free, I nodded almost imperceptibly at him.

"Well, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen, but call me Edward. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hypersensitivity," I choked out. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just release in front of him for no apparent reason. How embarrassing! He hadn't even touched me.

"It's painful to the touch?" He asked, his brow lining in concentration. I could practically see him narrowing down a list of diagnoses.

I shook my head emphatically. "Not painful." Hissing a breath through my teeth at the pressure in my stomach, I finally admitted, "I have at least thirty orgasms every day because of how sensitive I am. Just _thinking _about something I find sexy is enough to put me over the edge. I can't deal with this anymore! It's ruining my career and my social life." I let everything out in a pant, clenching my teeth.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze locks. "Ms. Swan, you want to orgasm less?" He asked almost incredulously. I doubted he got this problem too often. Probably had more people saying they _couldn't _come.

I frowned at him. "How do I keep this in the bedroom and get rid of it at work?" I asked pointblank.

"You can't. To the best of my knowledge, there are no medications that suppress sensation without having a permanent effect. But tell me more. Is the feeling heightened only in the sexual aspect?"

I nodded. "Everything else feels normal."

Edward made a note on his clipboard. "I want you to close your eyes and I'm going to tap your leg. Every time you feel it please let me know," He instructed.

I shut my eyes and had to stifle the sound of yearning I wanted to make when I felt his finger make a light contact near my ankle. "Felt it," I muttered.

The next tap was on my right shin.

"Felt it."

My left shin.

"Felt it."

My knee.

"Felt it."

My breathing gradually spiked as Edward's taps moved further up my legs successively. Just as he reached the hem of my paper gown, he stopped and told me to open my eyes.

"Well, you don't seem to have any sort of extra reaction to that, so I'm going to ask you to put your feet in the stirrups and I'll examine you to make sure you don't have an internal problem."

Wide eyed, I gave him a furtive glance before surrendering and hooking my feet in the metal stirrups. Merely the position had me clenching my fists to keep from releasing all over the damn table. Since I was too busy counting the speckles on the ceiling tile to keep my perverted mind occupied, I barely even noticed what the doctor was doing before I felt the forceps go in.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," I cried out, shuddering as I found myself unable to resist any longer.

My whirlwind orgasm left me breathless and I peeked up to find Edward looking at me with a weird expression. I saw a mixture of curiosity and lust. I really hoped I wasn't imagining the lust because that climax hadn't been very fulfilling. Like a single drop of water when you're dehydrated. I needed _more._

"Interesting," He muttered softly, leaning his face closer to my lady parts.

The sight of his eyes transfixed on my pussy left me reeling with the newfound tingling in my stomach, the telltale tightening. Holy shit, not another one.

My body started the pleasurable convulsions again when I felt Edward's breathing brush my clit.

His eyes darted up to mine for a completely silent moment.

I stared back, my heavy breath the only sound.

Without conscious thought, my right hand wove down my body and seized his dangling, ice blue tie, pulling his face forward and mashing his lips against my clit.

He let out a surprised breath before his hands snaked up my paper gown and seized my hips with an animalistic growl, his mouth suddenly very _there. _"Dripping," He murmured against my skin, his breath making me jump. Edward's tongue tantalized me for less than a minute before my body geared up for round three and let loose.

Sweat formed on my forehead as I desperately thrashed against his mouth, trying to pull him away; I was too sensitive. He realized that I had already come and I got the feeling that he was used to doing this for much longer periods of time. I wondered how many other lucky patients he'd licked to ecstasy.

In my short recovery time, I realized how very wrong the situation was. I mean, he was a complete stranger and he could get a malpractice suit for touching me anymore than absolutely necessary.

"Did that really just happen?" I gasped, shifting so that my gown covered between my legs again because it really made me uncomfortable to just have him stare.

He nodded. "And if you don't mind, I'd really like to have more happen," Edward added with a predatory tinge. Before more words could form on my lips, he quite literally shredded my paper gown, leaving me with nothing but a navy blue bra on.

My breath froze for a moment as he took in my body. Having him fully clothed as a doctor and me practically naked . . . it made me feel _freaky. _In a good way.

Being solely guided on instinct by my hoo-hah, I removed my legs from the stirrups and sauntered right in front of Edward, cupping his erection through his khakis. He groaned softly, weaving his hand over mine to show me the pace he wanted.

It wasn't long before the zipper was being unzipped and the button was being unbuttoned. And I was soon face to face with a very large appendage. I apparently wasn't the only one with problems with reproductive organs. Edward had some sort of monster attached to him. A monster that I gladly took in my mouth, gripping him with the inside of my cheeks.

His hand suddenly shot out to grab the patient table for support as he rocked his hips into my face.

I could feel how close he was with his twitching dick and quiet grunting and occasional profanity. "Not yet," He groaned, pulling away. "I'm not done with you yet."

My lady parts, which I'd almost completely forgotten about, suddenly pulsed with life at the prospect of more to come. Staring up into his amazingly bright eyes, I pulled myself into a standing position and turned my back to him. I pressed my hands against the wooden door and slowly stuck my ass out in invitation, peering over my shoulder to see him looking hypnotized. You'd think the man would have seen enough naked body parts in a day that mine weren't anything worth ogling at.

Edward, though his eyes were still fixed on me, reached for his clipboard, suddenly scanning over the papers attached to it. "Good, you're on birth control and no STD's," He muttered. "I don't have a condom anyway."

I laughed. "If I were you, I'd have one on me at all times. You never know when some crazy patient is going to attack you and force you into sex," I smirked.

"You didn't force anything," He said in such a low voice that I almost didn't hear. Edward slid his shoes and pants off before slowly grasping my hips and entering me.

My heart broke into double time as I attempted to adjust to his size, panting and gasping so loudly that I was sure a nurse was going to hear or something.

"Do you like this, Ms. Swan?" His voice asked me, focusing in my left ear in a breathy murmur. "Do you like knowing that anyone could walk in at any time to see you completely naked and being fucked?"

Just as I was on the brink of answering, my orgasm took me by surprise, rocketing around my system with endorphins. My knees almost collapsed at the intensity. But Edward continued his thrusts relentlessly. I mewled like a cat, completely divided. The sensation was _too _good. So addictive, but it almost hurt. I was in sensory overload.

"Ed-Edward . . . ugh, I can't . . . oh, god . . . too much . . . ," I attempted to say, panting for breath and hanging onto the door for my life, trying to meet his thrusts even as I begged for him to cease.

Edward dug his fingertips into my skin as he suddenly stilled, shooting spurts of hot liquid into me, grunting. He didn't retract from our position, but continued to hold me close to his body.

I came again, twitching almost violently. I would have fallen down if he hadn't been supporting me. "I told you I have hypersensitivity," I muttered in explanation for my shaking legs which were roughly the consistency of jelly.

Edward turned me around so he could look me in the eyes. "You're right, Ms. Swan. You're very sensitive. I suggest you have a follow-up appointment . . . tomorrow. At my place. We can discuss this in further detail," He suggested, in full doctor mode. I couldn't exactly call it "role play" when he _was _technically a doctor.

My mouth dropped open as I silently watched him dress again and exit the room, handing me a business card with his address scribbled on the back in an elegant script.

I stared at the closed door in wonderment. Holy fuck. Grinning suddenly, I changed into my clothes and pocketed the card.

I fucking loved gynecologists.

********

**This is it. THE END. No more. Please don't write in any reviews that I need to write another chapter because this story is done. This is purely for the enjoyment and entertainment of my fanfic friend while she goes through evil medical things. Please leave a comment and give me some ideas for other one shots you'd like to see written up. I'm opened to ideas.**

**Thanks,**

**MsSailorman**


End file.
